


Waiting

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And can't find him, Gen, Jackson has gone missing, Lydia goes to look for him, mentions of Lydia/Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird when Lydia doesn’t see Jackson for a few days after the whole thing with Allison’s grandfather and the werewolves and Jackson dying and coming back to life. But it makes sense, for those first few days, it makes sense. She thinks he’s just getting himself together, organizing his thoughts, making sense of all of it.</p>
<p>When she hasn’t seen him for a week, she starts to worry. She doesn’t let anyone know she’s worried, of course. She just starts looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

It’s weird when Lydia doesn’t see Jackson for a few days after the whole thing with Allison’s grandfather and the werewolves and Jackson dying and coming back to life. But it makes sense, for those first few days, it makes sense. She thinks he’s just getting himself together, organizing his thoughts, making sense of all of it.

When she hasn’t seen him for a week, she starts to worry. She doesn’t let anyone know she’s worried, of course. She just starts looking for him.

On the eighth day she tracks down Danny and asks him where Jackson is, thinking that if anyone will know where Jackson is, it’ll be Danny. Danny says he doesn’t know, he hasn’t seen Jackson since he found out Jackson somehow didn’t die on the Lacrosse field, even though he saw it happen. He says he didn’t even find out from Jackson himself, he just heard about it from gossip at school. Danny is angry and she almost wants to do something, to help him, but she’s got her own problems to deal with so instead of telling him everything, telling him anything, she just nods and walks away.

After two weeks, she tracks down Peter Hale. She considered, at first, tracking down Derek, but after some consideration she goes after Peter first instead because Peter owes her. Maybe he doesn’t think he does, but he does and she’s going to make sure he makes good on that debt.

So she goes up to the Hale house one afternoon and asks Peter point blank where Jackson is. Peter tells her he doesn’t know and while she’d like to think he’s just an evil, vindictive, cruel bastard, she can tell he’s telling the truth. He honestly doesn’t know.

The next day she tracks down Derek. She’s almost certain he won’t know anything (he almost never knows anything) but she’s nothing if not thorough when she’s set her mind to something. So she tracks him down and asks him if he’s seen Jackson. He hasn’t. He asks her if she’s seen Erica or Boyd, but she hasn’t. She’s tempted to talk to him about all of this, to ask him all her questions, but it’s obvious he’s dealing with his own problems right now and won’t be of much use. So she doesn’t bother asking him anything else.

She’s tempted to go talk to Stiles about it, not necessarily to ask him where Jackson is (there’s no reason he would know) but just to talk to him. But she doesn’t. She hasn’t talked to him since that night and she doesn’t have any real desire to change that. She’s always known he had a crush on her, it’s been obvious since sixth grade, but before that night she didn’t know exactly how big or how deep that crush went. And if she’s honest, it creeps her out. Up until recently she’d never really thought of him much, but then they’d started hanging out and she’d started to see him as a possible friend, maybe even a real, actual friend but then… that night… and now she can’t talk to him anymore. 

She considers going to talk to Allison, because clearly Allison is in on the whole thing, but she doesn’t want to bother Allison right now. Allison hasn’t even been in school for the past week and Lydia just doesn’t know how to deal with why that is, so she’s just not going to.

And that’s it. She’s out of options. She’s got nothing left that she can do. Jackson has already been reported by his parents as a missing person. The Sheriff and every person employed by the Sheriff’s office, down to the girl who answers the phones, has been out looking for him every night and every day. And so far, nothing. 

It’s like he disappeared into thin air and she’s left waiting for him to come back, if he’s ever going to come back. She’s not sure he is.


End file.
